


In All My Dreams I Drown

by onlycuteonline



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Multi, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlycuteonline/pseuds/onlycuteonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You haven't slept," heave ho, he said,<br/>"In many suns and moons."<br/>"Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore,"<br/>"And pray we get there soon."<br/>He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."<br/>"There's the bed, lantern's down."<br/>But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown.<br/>-The Devil's Carnival</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't do that much research on pirate things besides what you see in movies but I don't think that will have a massive effect on the story itself. The song was just the muse of the story but only the song and not the movie that it came from.  
> please leave comments or things that you would like to see or whatever or just go to my tumblr.  
> only-cute-online.tumblr.com

# Chapter 1: In the beginning

 

* * *

 

 

Water?

Why is there so much water? I can’t breathe!

How did this happen?

What’s happening?

Oh fuck.

 

* * *

 

"JOHN WAKE THE FUCK UP." a voice calls me to the surface. This triggers a fit of coughing and choking. I breathe in the salty air but it burns as it travels through my lungs. I try to open my eyes but even in the seemingly dark night the moonlight hurts your eyes. After blinking my eyes several times they finally adjust to the moonlight. I try to sit up but someone gently pushes me down.

"STAY LYING DOWN, EGBERT. YOU STOPPED BREATHING YOU ASSHOLE. YOU KNOW YOU'RE PRETTY SHITTY HEIR OF BREATH IF YOU DROWN." said a male in a harsh tone but has caring intentions. I know this because the voice happens to be owned by Karkat Vantas.

"I know you." well I try to say that but I’m just thrown into another fit of coughs. I can't recall what happened next but the last thing I see is Karkat's face yelling orders. I must have blacked out but this time I had a dream. In the dream I'm drowning again. The waves are lapping over my head. There’s a storm; the sky is a glow and the sea is a monster claiming anyone who is not strong enough to handle her. Something bashes into my head and I ... I start to drown. The last thing I see in this dream is the blackness of the sea.

 

* * *

 

I wake up again not knowing how long I have been asleep and a killer headache. I could still tell that I was on a ship before I opened my eyes, feeling the sway of the sea.

“IT’S ABOUT TIME THAT YOU WAKE UP. I THOUGHT WE MAY HAVE LOST YOU THERE. HOW ARE YOU FEELING?” said Karkat. I lift myself up to sit up right. Looking around I see that there is a desk in which Karkat is sitting at. The desk itself is overflowing with maps and books. I try to stand up but it’s not as easy as I thought it would be. I fell out of the coat and on to the floor.

“WOW NICE JOB. LOOKS LIKE THE LITTLE ASS FELL ON THE FLOOR.” Karkat gets up from his desk and comes around to help me up.

“COME ON, UP ON YOUR FEET.” Karkat helps me back up and sits me on the coat. I look up to Karkat.

“i don’t mean to be rude but where am i?” I could see the shock on Karkats face.

“JOHN. YOU’RE ON MY SHIP. YOU KNOW THE SIGNLESS. YOU'VE BEEN ON SIGNLESS BEFORE; MULTIPLE TIMES. JOHN, DO YOU REMEMBER WHO I AM?”

“ya you’re karkat.”

“JOHN, HOW DID YOU FALL INTO THE SEA? DO YOU REMEMBER HOW YOU GOT HERE?”

I think for a bit and all I can recall is the storm and not being able to breath. It must have really upset me because I didn't realize that I was breathing so hard until Karkat told me that I need to calm down.

“OK JOHN IT’S OK I WON’T ASK YOU AGAIN. DO YOU REMEMBER ANYONE BESIDES ME? MAYBE DAVE OR ROSE OR JADE?”

I searched my mind for who those people and what they mean to me. It seems familiar, like I should know who those people are but I’m coming up with a blank.

“i’m sorry. i can’t remember any of those people. all i know is that your name is karkat and my name is john egbert. I also remember my father? i’m not sure it’s all very fuzzy.” I look down at my feet so then I don’t have to see the disappointment in Karkats face.

I continued by saying “i think i should be freaked out about all this but somehow i feel like i’m ok around you. Somehow I know that by being close to you that everything will be fine but that's a bit cheesy isn't it?” Karkat sits down beside me and looks across the room not looking at really anything because his eyes don’t really stay in one place.

“WELL, JOHN, I THINK YOU SHOULD STAY WITH ME FOR A BIT. LETS JUST HAVE YOU  RELAX FOR A BIT AND THEN WE WILL FIGURE THINGS OUT. YOU MAY EVEN START RECALLING THINGS BY THEN.” Karkat stands up and looks at me. “I THINK ITS TIMES FOR YOU TO EAT SOMETHING.” Just as he said this I realized that I was starving.

“ya i think that that would be a good idea” I stood up with the help of Karkat.

He guided me out of the room, which I figured to be the captain's cabin, by putting a hand on the middle of my back. We walked out on to the main deck. On the deck of the ship many trolls and humans were running around on the deck of the ship. They were either washing the ship or tying ropes or running around. In essence the ship was crazy with activity.

“Hello Captain.” a male human with a dark tan and blond hair greeted Karkat but when he saw me a slight smile crept onto his face. “Hows it going, John?” He pulls you into a hug.

“i’m doing good?” I say and awkwardly patting the males back. I have no idea who this person is but they must know who I am. He lets go and looks back to Karkat.

He asks “Are there any new orders sir?”  

“NO YOU ARE GOOD BUT MAKE SURE THAT THOSE HOLY ROD HUMPING DOUCHE WRIGGLERS GET BACK TO WORK” Karkat points over to a group of guys standing around. The male ran over yell at the men to get back to work. Karkat looks at me and says “COME ON JUST DOWN THOSE STAIRS IS THE KITCHEN.” Karkat returns his hand to your back and walks with you to the stairs and into the kitchen.

Karkat leaves me at a table and goes into the food prepping area. He comes back with some soup and bread which he sits in front of me. Karkat goes around to the other side of the table and sits across from me.

“WOW DON’T EAT TOO FAST YOU WILL CHOKE OR SOMETHING.” Before Karkat sits down I’m all really stuffing my face with the food that he gave me. Karkat watches me eat; I’m not really sure what he is thinking about but I can tell that it is something complex.

“Captain,” said the same blond male called into the kitchen “Eridan is here and he wants to talk with you.” Karkat sighs and then gets up from his seat.

“STAY HERE JOHN. IF YOU GET DONE WITH YOUR SOUP HELP YOUR SELF TO MORE. JUST DON’T EAT TOO MUCH THAT YOU GET SICK.” leaving me in the kitchen to go talk to this Eridan person.

 

 


	2. The Seahorse Prince and A Crab Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan comes to visit Karkat and works his moirail powers to calm the Crab Captain down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to type everyone out in the way they talk in the comic but I'm not very good at Dave's. so please forgive me if I'm not the best with him and if you have any pointer for me for writing as Dave that would be nice if you make a comment and help me out with that.  
> Also a note, Skaia and LOWAS are islands.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~only-cute-online

My name is Karkat Vantas and I’m on my ship called The Signless. Right now I really fucking pissed off. I found my Matesprit almost died and now my Moirail is here. It’s not a problem that Eridan is here but more of the fact that if he is here then there is something wrong, very wrong. He always messages me before he stops by. There was only one other time that Eridan has came to see me without messaging me and that was when my lusus was murdered.

Walking up to the deck I see Eridan climbing up the side of my ship. I give him a hand and pull him up. Dave, my first mate, helps Eridan into a robe.

“hi kar thank you” Eridan says as Dave helps him into the robe; always giving the best treatment for my red quadrants.

“HEY ERIDAN, IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE? IS SOMETHING WRONG,” as soon as I spoke I could see the distress on his face.

“kar lets go somewwhere wwith less people”

“YA, OK.” turning to Dave I say “MAKE SURE JOHN IS SAFE AND ONCE HE IS DONE EATING BRING HIM TO MY CABIN”

“no problem” Dave walks off as I lead Eridan to my cabin to talk. There must be something really wrong if he doesn’t want to talk in front of my crew.

Once I shut the door of my cabin I turned around to see that Eridan was pacing back and forth in the small space where there was a clear space among the mess of maps and books.

“kar something is vvery wwrong, hope has changed like it’s been damaged is somewway ive talked to the other hope players and they feel the same thing.” Eridan was very upset and as he spoke his voice got louder. Eridan is my Moirail and every sense he fucked up his relationship with Feferi he has been working hard to make sure that never happens again. Taking a breath and trying to calm down, he stops pacing and looks my in the eyes and says “thats wwhy ivve been wway for some time and i wwant to help you because you need me right noww wwith evverything happenin wwith you and john some emotional support or somethin”

“ITS OK ERIDAN WE WILL WORK THIS OUT. JOHN AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A HARD TIME GOING BACK TO NORMAL BUT... HERE LET’S GO SIT IN A PILE FOR A BIT.” I walk over to Eridan and hug him then led him to sit down so that it’s easier to explain everything. “I FOUND JOHN ALMOST DIED. ALL I KNOW FOR SURE, IS THAT WE WERE IN A STORM AND JOHN FELL FROM THE SKY RIGHT BY MY SHIP AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR JADE I WOULD OF NEVER HAVE NOTICED THAT HE WAS THERE. JOHN SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN THERE ERIDAN. HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN AT LOWAS. WE DROPPED HIM OFF THERE SO HE COULD GO SEE HIS FATHER. HE WAS SAFE AT LOWAS.” It wasn’t until now that I realize how much just vocalizing my pain helped me realize that this was bothering me so much. I try to be strong all the time but I’m not that good at controlling my emotions. It wasn’t until Eridan had started papping my face did I realize I was crying.  

“sssssshhhooooooooooooosssssshhhh its ok kar wwe wwill find out wwhat happened to john im sure you wwould just have to ask him”

“NO HE CAN’T REMEMBER ANYTHING. HE CAN’T EVEN REMEMBER WHO DAVE IS. I GUESS NOT EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS HAS GONE AROUND.” I say through hiccups from crying.

“shhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooosshhhhh its ok kar i wwill help i wwill call my people and you wwill call yours wwe wwill fix john noww come here” Eridan said pulling me closer into his arms and continues to shoosh pap me till I stop crying and only the hiccups are left. I fall asleep in Eridan’s arms, to the sound of him humming a song that I hear from him often. I should ask him when I wake up. I don’t think I will wake up for a while. I can only hope that my dreams are filled with the people I love.

 

* * *

 

“wow john you’re a pig.” the boy with blonde hair says as he walking down the stairs into the kitchen. The boy sits on the other side of the table, where karkat sat.

“where is Karkat?” I ask, putting my bowl down and pushing it away from me.

“he is talking to fish-face right now you were going to go see him but Eridan messaged me saying that Karkat fell asleep so we are going to chill for a bit like the best bros we are before we go wake him up the little guy needs his sleep he hasnt slept since you got here man i know that one day he is just going to pass out and we will be like bye bye karkat rest in peace little dude” the blonde boy prattled on, speaking in a very southern accent, nothing like Karkat or my own.

“who are you?” I interrupted the blonde boy from his constant waterfall of words.

“i guess what fishface was saying is true you really dont remember anything not even your best bro.” He said in a quiet voice and looks down at his hands. I couldn’t tell how much he was affected by what I said. He had a monotone voice no matter what he was saying and it didn’t help that he was wearing sun glasses. There is a pause before the boy goes back to talking again. “ok well my name is dave strider and im your bestest bro in the whole wide world no one is as cool and ironic as this awesome man standing in front of you! ii know everything about you egderp everything! but we cool so i dont hold any of the stupid things against you or try to blackmail you why you ask cuz im your bro also im your boyfriend’s first mate so i know everything about your relationship too” wiggling his eyebrows as he said that last part.

“what karkat is my boyfriend?” I said in a surprise. I know that I must have meant something to karkat but I wasn’t sure. “so you are telling me that amazing looking guy is my boyfriend?’

“ya you dumb ass you guys fuck like rabbits and by the way for trolls like karkat they call their boyfriends ‘Matesprit’ its just a troll thing but ya you guys are all love dovely it’s almost kind of gross”

“really? you are sure you are not playing some kind of prank on me, right? i’m good at pranks, this has to be a prank.”

“no for real man trust me im your best bro i have no reason to lie to you if anything right now would be only best if i told you the truth with you all forgetting anything i want you to be safe man it would suck if you like died or something not that you can really die being god tier and all”

“what a ‘god tier’?”

“its like this super leveled up person and stuff and you gets these super powers you have the power to do this wind thing which is cool but not as cool as being able to slow down time like i can” Dave and I talk on and on about different things mostly what he calls the basics of living on the shared planet with all the troll.

 

* * *

 

“good mornin kar.” Eridan says to me as I woke up from my nap on the pile with him. I whine a little, not wanting to wake up.

“COME ON WE SHOULDN’T LEAVE JOHN WITH DAVE FOR TOO LONG. DAVE MAY DRIVE HIM INSANE WITH ALL HIS TALKING” I get up and help Eridan up along the way. I walk over to a cabinet on the side of my room. “I WANT YOU TO STAY FOR A WHILE LONGER. HERE GET DRESSED AND MEET ME DOWN IN THE KITCHEN.” I walk over to the door of the room, putting my hand on the door. “I WILL BE NEEDING ALL THE HELP I CAN GET TO RETURN MY MATESPRIT BACK TO NORMAL” I leave without saying anything else.

I walk to the kitchen to find that both John and Dave in a conversation about something, Dave doing most of the talking, like the Strider he is. I watch them for a while. John. I so hope that he finds his memory somehow. That something triggers it back to life. I am very much flushed for him, I am human in love with him. When I’m with John I don’t have to worry about everything. Being a leader over this ship is hard work but with John by my side it makes everything better. His stupid cute little face and his blue eyes the color of the sky but better, if I could make johns eyes the color of the sky I would never look down. He’s face, body and his everything just makes me want to be near him.

“HEY, VOMIT-INDUCING ASSBITCH AND JOHN.”

“how was your nap asshole” Dave is only informal with me when no one from the crew is hanging around.

“TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH IT WAS AMAZING BUT I THINK IT’S TIME THAT YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK.” I laugh with Dave, he knows I want him to chill for a bit. I walk the rest of the way to the table and notice that all this time that John was looking at me. Which he always did, but this time he looking everywhere, almost panicked. Almost unsure where to rest his eyes.

“SO WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HIM?” I ask Dave.

“oh nothing much but eridan was right he really has forgot everything that is besides still wanting to suck you're weird alien dick” I look over to John, Dave’s comment made Johns face turn bright red. I sit down beside John and gently put my arm around his middle.

I whisper in his ear “YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE SHY.” This just made his face turn even redder but it just makes him look cuter.

“ok wow gross guys watch the pda while i love to see egberts face this red we need to talk about what we are going to do next.” Dave says. I sit upright from whispering in John’s ear and look over at Dave.

“I THINK IT BE BEST THAT WE PAY A VISIT TO LOWAS. IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME TO TRAVEL THERE AND I THINK IT BEST THAT WE VISIT SKAIA BEFORE WE MAKE THE JOURNEY OUT THERE.” I look over to John and say “I’LL MAKE SURE THAT THE TRIP WILL BE FUN, JOHN DON’T WORRY.” adding a wink at the end. Score, it made him blush again.

Eridan walks in at this point, dressed in the plain black jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt with his symbol on it that I gave to him before leaving.

“wwas up guys?” he sits beside Dave on the other side of the table.

“nothing much just watching this gross couple get all lovey dovey makes me want to throw up”

“wwoww kar you are such a flirt i think you been reading too many romcoms i saww the stack of books in your cabin.” I ignore the comments from those two and look at John. I notice that he looked away from me, trying to hide that he was staring at me. Gog he is so fucking cute. He is acting exactly like when we first meet. I guess it is kind of a first for him again.

“ERIDAN WE WILL BE GOING TO SKAIA. AFTER WE WILL TO GO TO LOWAS AND MAYBE FIND OUT ABOUT HOW JOHN GOT HERE.” Eridan nods in agreement. “HEY” I say to John. “LET GET YOU OUT OF THESE CLOTHES.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3: I Want to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered in this chapter and karkat gots some sweet ink on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Quinn for the editing.  
> Quinn's blog: http://felinefan.tumblr.com

After talking to Dave and Eridan, Karkat and I went back to his cabin.

“thank you karkat” I said when I put on the new clothes that Karkat gave me. He told me that a female troll named Kanaya made them. He also mentioned that Kanaya is in a relationship with my old friend Rose and that when we arrive at a place called Skaia we will be visiting them. The clothes that Karkat gave me were very simple, just some tight black pants with black boots. Then a big belt but the best thing was the big blue shirt that he gave me, it was soft and warm compared to the clothes that I was wearing while I was in the Sea.

I noticed something about the shirt; it had a Cancer sign on it, right over the left side of my chest. Embroidered in bright red. Turning around to look from the mirror to karkat I asked “hey what’s with this Cancer sign here?”

“THAT’S MY SIGN.” looking down at his hands “LIKE DAVE SAID YOU ARE MY MATESPRIT. I WEAR YOUR SIGN TOO.” Karkat began to remove his jacket and shirt setting them down on his desk chair.

“I GOT THIS SOME TIME GO, I THINK IT WAS ABOUT 5 YEARS INTO OUR MATESRITSHIP.” Karkat turned around to reveal the same sign that had been on the clothes that I was wearing before tattooed onto his back. The sign was light blue with other graceful thick black lines that curled in places. It was located at the very top of his back, some of the black lines even curled up to the top of his shoulders.

“ITS KIND OF HURT BUT IT WAS WORTH IT.” It looked amazing. I walked up to him to get a better look. I reached my hand up to touch the blue sign, tracing the lines that accented the sign. But looking at Karkat’s back made me sad. I want to remember everything not for just myself but for Karkat. I could see that he had been crying, his eyes a little more red then when he left me to eat and talk with dave. All I knew right then is that I needed to stay with Karkat, that everything wouldl be fine if I stayed close to Karkat.

I could only whisper, “i’m sorry that i can’t remember, i want to. i get this feeling that i need to remember. that somehow by staying with you everything will be better.” I wrapped my arms around his middle and put my head on his shoulder.

“WE WILL DO IT. WE WILL FIND A WAY JOHN.” Karkat hiccupped, trying to not cry in front of me. Karkat breathed in and then out, then turning around he looked at me, “THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING ON THIS SHIP THAT WILL RE-JOG YOUR MEMORY. COME WITH ME, YOU WILL BE STAYING HERE FOR A LONG TIME UNTIL WE GET TO SKAIA SO I’LL SHOW YOU AROUND THE SIGNLESS.” Karkat pulled away from me to put his shirt and jacket back on.

This time when we walked out of his cabin he held my hand leading me out onto the deck instead of putting his hand on my back. Karkat showed me everything about the ship, he looked happy while he talked about her. He was proud of her and the crew that he made. The ship itself was big and was made out of dark wood. After a while we stopped and stood together on the ship’s quarterdeck.

Looking out to the dark sky and the sea below it I said “hey can i ask some questions? maybe something will help me remember.” I look over at Karkat and I noticed that he was looking at me the whole time, worry across his face.

“SURE. I DON’T SEE WHY NOT.”

“dave was telling me about something called a god tier but i’m not sure i understood what he was saying to be honest. he said something about me not being able to die?”

“YES GOD TIER IS HARD TO UNDERSTAND. BUT LETS TAKE YOU FOR EXAMPLE YOU WERE BORN ON LOWAS, YOUR FAMILY OWNS IT. EVERYONE THAT IS BORN ON LOWAS IS A BREATH PLAYER BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN THEY WILL GO GOD TIER. TO BE EXACT YOU ARE THE HEIR OF BREATH. NO ONE IS SURE WHY IT HAPPENS IT JUST DOES. YOU ARE AT THE HIGHEST LEVEL WHEN YOU REACH GOD TIER AND YOU PRETTY MUCH BECOME A GOD. HOW EASY OR HOW HARD IT IS FOR PEOPLE TO GO GOD TIER IS DIFFERENT FROM ONE ANOTHER. THERE IS NO WAY OF TO TELL IF SOMEONE WILL GO GOD TIER OR NOT.  I’M NOT GOD TIER YET BUT I’M WORKING ON GETTING THERE.”

“ok so it was easy for me to reach god tier compared to you?”

“PRETTY MUCH BUT YOU DID START WAY EARLIER ON TRAINING THEN I DID.”

“hmmm… so what is these places called LOWAS and Skaia?”

“SKAIA IS ONE OF THE MAIN LANDS, IT’S MUCH LARGER THAN LOWAS AND OTHER ISLANDS LIKE LOWAS. SKAIA IS WHERE MOST OF THE PIRATES SPEND THEIR TIME WHEN THEY’RE NOT ON THEIR SHIPS. IT HASN’T HAD A FORMAL RULER IN A LONG TIME BUT STILL HAS LAWS AND THEY ARE LAWS THAT EVERY PIRATE FOLLOWS NO MATTER WHAT. IF ONE WERE TO BREAK THOSE RULES THEY WOULD BE KILLED BY EVERYONE ELSE. SKAIA IS MEANT TO ACT AS A PLACE FOR PEOPLE LIKE US TO GET AWAY FROM PLACES LIKE ALTERNIA AND BEFORUS. BOTH OF THOSE PLACES HAVE MORE OF A FORMAL RULE.”

I understood what Karkat was saying, though I just asked those questions to get away from the main question I wanted to ask. I’m not sure what I want to ask but somewhere in the back of my mind there was an important question. It was hard to phrase because I was unsure about it. I wanted to think about how to word it. Still, even with thinking about it for some time, just sitting in quiet right next to the elephant in the room; the elephant that is my lost memory, I think it was just best that I try another question.

“how did we meet?” This may not seem like much but I felt safe around Karkat and right then he was the only thing I fully understood about this world. Karkat looked over at me and smiled.

“WE MET WHEN WE WERE 13 YEARS; BOTH OF OUR FAMILIES ARE FRIENDS WITH THE STRIDERS AND LALONDES. WE WERE BOTH INVITED TO A PARTY BY DIRK, DAVE’S OLDER BROTHER. DAVE INTRODUCED US AND I HATED YOU THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU. I HATED YOU FOR A LONG TIME EVEN AFTER THAT. WE SAW EACH OTHER A LOT AFTER THAT AND I STILL HATED YOU SO MUCH. WE WOULD PLAY PRANKS ON EACH OTHER. I THOUGHT YOU FELT THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME. I MEAN YOU EVEN STOLE SIGNLESS BEFORE! I WANTED TO BE IN A KISMESISSTUDE WITH YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AGREE TO IT, BUT EVERYTIME I ASKED YOU ALWAYS ASKED “what’s a kismesis” AND WHEN I TRIED TO EXPLAIN IT YOU STILL YOU STILL SAID NO. SOON WE SAW EACH OTHER LESS AND LESS, GROWING UP AND GROWING APART. WE BOTH HAD THINGS TO DO. YOU WORKED ON GOING GOD TIER AND I HAD TO HELP WITH THINGS ON ALTERNIA. IT WAS ONLY WHEN WE WERE 18 YEARS OLD THAT WE SAW EACH OTHER AGAIN. YOU COMPLETED GOD TIER AND I HAD GATHERED MY SHIPS AND CREW. IT WAS DAVE WHO INTRODUCED US AGAIN. THIS TIME I DIDN’T HATE YOU. WE DID A LOT OF GROWING UP THOSE 5 YEARS, I HAD LEARNED A LOT WHEN I RETURNED TO ALTERNIA FOR THOSE YEARS…”

Karkat paused for a bit, I could tell he was thinking about something. He wore a melancholy expression, different to the kind face he showed me and the pissed off one he puts up everywhere else.

“WE SPENT MANY DAYS TOGETHER AFTER THAT, AND I ASKED YOU ONE MORE TIME BUT THIS TIME TO BE MY MATESPRIT. YOU SAID YES, AND WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER EVER SINCE. IT’S BEEN ABOUT 7 YEARS NOW.” Karkat smiled at me, big and full of teeth.

The day went on like that, I would ask questions and Karkat would answer them. Other times Karkat would show me things, little things. Things that Karkat enjoyed. Such as the fact that Karkat has millions of books, just all over the place. All of them cheesy rom-com books. He told me that when he lived in Alternia he had to buy a bigger house so that he would have room for all his books. When we talked, we laughed, and somehow it felt like it was the first time I laughed in a long time. It was only when I started to yawn that things started to slow down.

 

“I THINK ITS TIME THAT YOU GO TO BED” Karkat said leading me into his room. “YOU CAN SLEEP ON MY BED; I’LL SLEEP ON THE FLOOR.” Karkat walked over to take a blanket out. Walking back he threw the blanket on the ground and sat beside it. Starting to take off his boots he said “COME ON, THERE’S YOUR BED, IT’S TIME TO GO TO SLEEP”. I followed suit, sleeping in only my boxers.

 

“hey karkat-” I was cut short

“JOHN IT’S TIME TO GO TO BED” he blows out the candle in the room.

I start again “but karkat, i wanted to ask you if you just wanted to sleep in the bed with me… I mean there is enough room for both of us and i don’t mind…”

I can hear Karkat get up from the floor and i rolled over to the other side of the bed. We laid flat on our backs side by side. It would have been awkward if i hadn’t fallen asleep right away.

 

But that’s when the nightmares started.

 

 


End file.
